


Memories

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Fluff, Gen, I made this about ten minutes after watching the ep., No Plot/Plotless, Spoilers, holy frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Steven has a strange dream.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> holy frick, im shook.

Steven was giggling. He wasn't sure why - maybe Pearl told him a funny joke?

"H-hey!" protested a soft voice that Steven knew belonged to Pearl. "My Diamond, please! You need to get ready!"

Steven groaned loudly, but let Pearl brush his hair back into its regular puffy shape with the brush from her the round gemstone embedded in her body. Sticking out his tongue, he said, "I told you not to call me that..."

"Oh!" Pearl gasped, one hand flying to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Pink Diamond."

 _Close enough,_ he thought, and told her gently, "It's fine."

After a few more moments, the brushing stopped, and Steven turned around to face her. Pearl clapped. "There! Done."

Steven jumped to his feet, floating several feet above the ground. "Finally!" Grinning, he grabbed Pearl's hand, tugging the pink hued gem behind him as they exited the room.


End file.
